Black the Beast Burns Gold
by LadyKatAstrid
Summary: While following a clue Team RWBY finds itself on a trap. Yang decides to sacrifice herself after one of her teammates is shot and needs help immediately. But she loses control and ends up hurting one member of the team. How will she face her partners and herself?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

They shouldn't have gone there, Weiss thought while they took cover behind a building. The hint they had found was so clear it was obvious this was going to be a trap. And it was. But none of them had wanted to take chances and had gone blasting into the empty warehouse hoping to find Torchwick and his men and instead they had found themselves on a deadly trap. Luckily they had escaped that place, but the only thing they could do now was hide because they were totally surrounded by Torchwick's men. And no one to help them.

"So it was a trap." Yang said.

"I told you." Weiss replied.

"We can't argue this right now, guys." Ruby said. "We have to find a way to get out of here or call for backup."

"There is no way we can call, Ruby." Weiss said. "We are trapped."

"Then we make our way out." Yang decided. She looked over the corner and fired. "But we have to do it fast, they are approaching."

The four of them ran straight to the henchmen; Blake jumped to a nearby wall and used Gambol Shroud to draw the attention of their enemies. They fired at her, but Weiss used her semblance to boost her out of danger. Meanwhile, Ruby and her super speed took out the firing men with the help of Crescent Rose and probably broke some of their bones too. But nothing matter when they were fighting for their lives.

Yang needed a close up to fight her opponents so she jumped right in the middle of the next group. They were so surprise that the first seconds they didn't react and Yang took advantage of that putting them into the ground before they could even rise their weapons against her.

They had won those battles, but they were outnumbered and the tiredness was starting to show up.

"We are never going to get out of here!" Weiss shouted.

Yang looked at her teammates. All of their faces showed despair, and little chances to escape the maze of warehouse they were at. They should've never come to this place, and now her little sister was in danger as well as her partner and Weiss. She had to do something, but what?

A storm of bullets came and they had to hide inside one of the storage rooms, a place full of thrash with just one exit acting as well as entrance. Now they were trapped like rats, and Torchwick's henchmen would not take long to come.

"Shit."

Yang heard someone curse and turned around to see Weiss holding her sister. "Ruby!" She almost threw herself at her sister. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a bullet." Weiss said in the verge of crying. "Hang in there, Ruby, please."

"It's not that bad." She said. But everyone knew she was lying, the bullet had hit her abdomen and was bleeding profusely. She needed medical attention now.

Yang was out of options so she did the only thing she could, but before she could talk, Blake spoke first. "I'll create a distraction so you can get Ruby to safety."

"No." Yang objected. "I'll create the distraction. You two get her out of here."

"But Yang, she's your sister." Blake told her grabbing her arm.

"I know, and that's why I'm doing this. You and Weiss thanks to her semblance are the fastest now, so you take her and get her out. And don't come back, I will get the hell out of here once I know she's safe."

"We will get her some help and we will be back." Blake assured her.

"Don´t, Blake. Just… don't."

She turned to the exit but Blake stopped. "Be back, Yang. Promise me."

Yang smiled. "I love you." And there she went.

The door went down with an explosion. "Hey there guys! I bet you can't even scratch my hair!" She shot down two men and flew over a group of them. "Come this way if you can!" Taking the dare, the group of thugs followed her.

That gave the rest of team RWBY an escape opportunity and they took it, going the opposite direction Yang had taken. Blake looked back but didn't turn, following her partner's request to help Weiss take Ruby out of the danger zone.

They encountered some thugs Blake easily defeated as Weiss was carrying an unconscious Ruby, but they had no problem in getting out of the maze. Yang had done a marvelous job clearing them an escape route, but it meant she was fighting every last of Torchwick's men. Alone.

As fast as they could they reached the nearest hospital and Ruby went immediately into surgery. Blake contacted Pyrrha so that team JNPR could stay with Weiss at the hospital while she went to help Yang. Pyrrha told her they would be there in fifteen minutes and Blake left Weiss in one of the waiting halls telling her their friends would soon be there, but she didn't think the heiress completely understood her. She was simply too worried about her partner.

But she couldn't waste more time. She left her friend there and ran as fast as she could back to the warehouses, where the fight was still going on. Yang's last words had been a goodbye, as she knew getting out of there would be impossible being just one person.

Even on the distance, she could see smoke and hear explosions from time to time. She speeded up to dangerous levels.

Blake found Yang fighting multiple targets at a time, firing to keep them away and punching the ones closest to her, but she was receiving more hits than she was able to land and Blake could see she was near to her limit.

She didn't think it twice. She jumped right when a henchman was about to hit Yang and sent him flying.

"Blake!" Yang shouted while still fighting. "I told you not to come back."

"And you also said you would fall back once Ruby was safe." She took another one out. "But I see you here."

"I can't leave." She simply said.

Blake first thought was that Yang was being stubborn, but looking closely how her partner fought she realized her ankle must have been twisted; she wasn't fighting as always. "Let's finish this quickly then."

They fought together, as they had many times before, but the crowd didn't seem to lessen. Apart from outnumbered, they were also being overpowered, just as they had been not too long ago.

Blake dodge an attack thanks to her semblance and at midair she fired her gun. Once on the floor, she used her speed and defeated three of the men, but more were just waiting to take their place.

"We can't win and we can't escape. Blake, I'll open a path for you and please, don't come back this time. It's better if just one of us makes it rather than none."

"NO!" Blake refused turning. But she got distracted and didn't see the bat coming straight to her face, which connected with a loud crack and left her unconscious.

She landed on Yang's foot, and in that moment Yang lost it. All the anger for her team being deceived, her sister almost dying, her many injuries and now her partner lying unmoving on the floor made the can explode.

She let a ferocious snarl and fire exploded around her knocking some of the men down. This wasn't Yang anymore, now she was like a beast, only blood on her mind. She attacked like an animal, charging on and paying no attention at her wounds. The men, scared, tried to fly away but Yang didn't let them. They were going to pay.

Blake awoke with her head throbbing painfully. She blinked rapidly several times, trying to discern reality from her dreams. Were those terrible screams true or was just her imagination? As she sat up she realized they were true and that she was sprawled on the floor on what seemed hell. There was fire everywhere and many of Torchwick's men were lying on the floor either asking for help or unconscious.

Blake stood up, the last straws of dizziness leaving her body. What the heck had happened? She looked around and found her answer in no time. It was Yang, beating down every last of the henchmen.

But… no, it wasn't totally Yang, Blake realized. This Yang fought furiously and without thinking, taking the blows instead of trying to dodge them. Her semblance was to get stronger with every strike, but she had a limit to where her body could resist. If she didn't calm down, Yang could die.

"Yang!" Blake shouted trying to catch her attention.

Yang's head turned to Blake, her eyes red and her humanity gone. She left the man she was beating down on the floor with a loud sound. Yang approached Blake slowly, like a tigress about to jump in her prey. She was bleeding profusely and her ankle had gotten worse, but she didn't seem to care. The flames were covering her as she came closer.

"Yang, it's me, Blake." She said with her hands in the air, not reaching for her weapons. This Yang scared her a little, but she knew Yang wouldn't hurt her; she was her friend, her partner, her lover. "Yang, you need to calm down."

But instead of listening to her words Yang threw herself to Blake, knocking her into the floor. She would've dodge it, but the sudden movement caught her with the guard down. She hadn't expect her to attack.

The flames were reduced, but it didn't mean they were not harmless, and they burnt gradually Blake's clothes reaching her skin when Yang sat on top of her. She wasn't still her, and Blake didn't try to get out of her grip, it would only make things worse.

"Yang, you have to snap out of it now!" Blake grimaced with pain as Yang grabbed her wrists and pinned them down over her head.

Yang moved her head closer, their noses almost touching and Blake swore she could see pain in her partner's eyes. "Yang, please." She begged.

If she couldn't make her stop and Yang awoke to see she had hurt her partner she wouldn't forgive herself. So she would endure the pain Yang was inflicting her and she would try to get her friend back.

"Yang… you have to fight it. Don't let the anger take you down, we are safe, don't you see it?" She talked between grinded teeth. "So you have to get back now!"

She hadn't meant to break her promise of not shouting, but unable to hold it back anymore she screamed, her wrists burning. "YANG!"

"Bla… Blake?" She heard.

She opened the eyes she didn't know had closed and looked into her Yang's lilac eyes. "Yang?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry." She answered.

And then she fell unconscious on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Yang woke up in a hospital bed, with the sounds of the machines around her. She was sleepy, probably because of the drugs, and she couldn't move very well her limbs. Even with the drugs running in her system her whole body hurt, and that gave her an idea of how serious her wounds had been. She lied there, her eyes opened staring into the ceiling when she perceived she was not alone in the room.

She tilted her head to the left and saw a figure in the next bed. She couldn't recognize her at first, the room was dark and the person was covered in bandages, but then she noticed the dark hair as ebony and knew it was Blake next to her.

Her heart beat started to pump faster. How had Blake end up beaten like that? She had left with her sister and then…

Memories started to crash in her mind furiously. Blake telling her to go back. Blake jumping from a building and saving her. Blake lecturing her because she hadn't gone back. Blake receiving a hit and lying at her feet.

But that couldn't have been the reason she was that badly injured.

More memories came at her.

She going on a rampage because Blake had been hit. She beating every man she could, unable to stop and think. Blake calling her and telling her to calm down. She throwing Blake into the ground and burning her. Hurting her.

Blake screaming because of her.

That single thought got Yang standing in her bed taking all the cables off her body. The drugs seemed to disappear from her system, adrenaline taking over her body as she approached Blake's bed.

She was peacefully asleep, but Yang just noticed her wounds, her casted arm, the redness of her skin caused by her. And all that done by the person who had sworn to protect her. She felt sick.

The door suddenly opened and a doctor with a nurse came in. Ah, right, when taking off the cables the machines had started to beep uncontrollably.

"Miss Xian Long, please, come back to bed." The doctor said.

But she couldn't take her eyes off her partner's wounds.

"Yang." She heard a voice on the door.

She turned to see Weiss standing in the door frame with red eyes. And she remembered the red covering Ruby's outfit.

No. No, it couldn't be possible.

Not her sister.

Not Ruby.

Her legs couldn't held her anymore and she fell onto the floor, pain slashing through her, but she couldn't care less.

It was her fault. She should've warned them that the warehouse was a trap. She should've fought harder when their attackers came at them. She should have protected her little sister and now…

Had it not been for her, no one would have been hurt.

The tears she had been holding fell now without control, a blunt pain in her heart. She felt the doctors carrying her to the bed, Weiss' voice telling her something she couldn't decipher.

"Yang! Yang! She's fine, Ruby is fine! She made it, she's in the next room."

"What?" She managed to say. Now Weiss' voice was clearer.

"Your sister is fine. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs and they took her out of surgery after you came. Everyone's safe."

Now Yang shed happiness tears, but a tiny little part of her knew she wouldn't forget what she had done that day, what she had caused her teammates. "Can I see her?" She asked the doctor.

She shook her head. "She is now sleeping due to the surgery, but I presume you can visit your sister tomorrow. Now you need to rest." She put the cables back to Yang's body and shot her some more morphine.

Yang felt the drug going through her veins and her body becoming more and more soothed until the sweet darkness swept her into unconsciousness.

The next time she woke up was to see Weiss sleeping in a nearby chair. Yang smiled thinking the heiress must have refused to sleep there until she was too tired.

It was easier now to move her body, the doctor had been right at suggesting she rested for the night and now the pain that lingered was manageable. She sat up and threw her legs over the bed standing up. Her ankle hurt a little, but she could walk.

"Weiss." She said to her sleeping friend. She moaned while waking up. "Morning Ice Queen, can I see my sister now?" She smiled.

Weiss stood up and stretched out while yawning. "I guess so."

Yang started to go to the door. At least this time she didn't have to take off the cables, she had none on her. "Um… Yang?" Weiss said.

She looked back to her friend. "What?"

"Are you planning to go out like that?" She asked pointing her.

Yang looked down to see she was dressed up in one of those hospital pajamas that left her back exposed. She smiled devilishly. "Let the patients enjoy a little." And she opened the door.

Weiss sighed heavily and followed Yang outside. "This way." She informed turning left.

They didn't have to walk much and Weiss stopped just some doors away from her own. She opened the door but didn't go in, she let Yang first. The room was dark with the shutters half closed. She moved near the bed, where she could see her sister. "Ruby?" She asked.

Her sister woke up fast, being not really asleep. "Yang?"

But before any of them could say anything more they heard someone yelling. "NORA!" Said the person in question. Yang took a step back and Weiss screamed. That had taken them by surprise.

"Nora," Ren said. "How many times have I told you not to yell in the hospital?"

"Sorry, Ren." Nora answered with a smile.

"What are these doing here?" Yang asked Weiss in low voice.

"Blake called them before going to help you and they have been here since, watching for you. But this girl" she said pointing Nora "hasn't shut up and is disturbing Ruby."

"She is not…" Ruby started, but shut up after the look Weiss gave her.

Nora just laughed, going around in the room as if she hadn't done that same thing fifty times before.

"Nora…" Ren sighed. "Let's go out and let them talk."

Ren exited the room and a hyperactive Nora followed him.

"How are you, little sis?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Tired of being confined to a bed. I wanna go out, run!" She pouted.

"Now easy there, you have to recover." She sat in the bed.

"That's what everyone has been telling me." She murmured crossing her arms. "And shouldn't you do the same? You are pretty beaten up yourself."

"I never really liked following the rules." She shrugged. "And I'm your big sister, I'm tougher."

Ruby laughed. "Why is Blake not here?" She asked.

Yang winced. How could she look at her partner again after what she had done?

"She is resting" Weiss informed.

"Makes sense. They told me she carried you here, Yang."

"Did she?" Yang asked surprised.

"Yes, Pyrrha and Jaune went to help you and found her bringing you here." Weiss said. "She was covered in serious burns but she couldn't explain why because she collapsed once Jaune and Pyrrha found you." The heiress didn't ask the question aloud, but it hung in the air.

Yang lowered her head. "I might have lost my temper and… and burn her."

Weiss and Ruby gasped. "Do you remember it?" Her sister asked.

"No, just when the flames exploded around me." But it wasn't true. Wanting it or not, she remembered every last second of it, jumping onto Blake and making her suffer. But she couldn't say it out loud.

The atmosphere had turned dark, and Ruby tried to ease it. "Well, the important thing is that we are all okay and soon team RWBY will be beating asses down again!"

Both Weiss and Yang smiled at the enthusiasm the younger of their group exhibited. They heard a knock on the door and Pyrrha's head showed. "Um… I'm sorry to bump in, but Blake has woken up and is asking for Yang."


End file.
